1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medical apparatus, and more particularly, to an assembly for an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional assembly 40 for an endoscope is composed of a hollow tube 41, a positioning ring 43, and a sleeve-shaped side-view member 45 mounted to the hollow tube 41 in such a way that lateral photography can be done. The hollow tube 41 includes a continuous thread 411 formed on an external wall thereof, an optical camera lens (not shown) and a lighting member (not shown), which are mounted to a first opening 413 thereof, and a cable (not shown) extending out of a second opening 15 thereof. The positioning ring 43 includes a thread formed on an internal wall thereof. The side-view member 45 includes a thread formed on an internal wall thereof, a light hole 451 running through a sidewall thereof, and a fully reflecting mirror (not shown) slantingly mounted therein and corresponding to the light hole 451 for reflecting lateral images to the optical camera lens.
Because the positioning ring 43 and the side-view member 45 are sleeved onto the hollow tube 41 and moved to be reversely threaded with the thread 411 separately to position the side-view member 45 onto the hollow tube 41, it is a little inconvenient for assembly and positioning. Besides, where the aforesaid two components are stopped against each other fails to be accurately fastened to result in that the viewable area of the camera lens is too small when the side-view member 45 is too close to the first opening 413 and that the side-view member 45 is subject to disengagement from the hollow tube 41 due to insecure threaded connection when the side-view member 45 is too far from the first opening 413. Even if the hollow tube 41 is marked to fasten the distance between the side-view member 45 and the first opening 413, it is still necessary to move the positioning ring 43 and the side-view member 45 for positioning, so the operation is still inconvenient.